


Steal or be Stolen

by ex_machina24



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Heist, Angst, F/F, Fluff, Heist Movie AU, Humor, I don't know how to rob a casino, Mild Sexual Content, Mostly Accurate, So i just kinda made it up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 13:43:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15664368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ex_machina24/pseuds/ex_machina24
Summary: “So, what’s this plan then? You said you had a way to get back at them?”“Yeah’ Wynonna took a deep breath ‘Well, don’t go crazy on me here but, they stole from me so I say we do the same.”There was a pregnant pause.Waverly smiled.“Well we're gonna need a team, right?”ORThe one where the gang need a little help pulling off a heist on the corrupt 'Bobo and Bulshar Casino's (B&B Casino's). Queue one Nicole Haught.





	Steal or be Stolen

**Author's Note:**

> So this first Chapter is just an introduction to the background of the story. I'm hoping for the following chapters to be about 3,000 words each which should leave us with a 10 chapter story. Fingers Crossed!

“I don’t have any money, and especially not for you dipshit”

“Wrong answer”

There was a bored sigh followed by a loud scream and a deathly silence.

* * *

 

“I am so sorry about all that Miss… what did you say your name was again?”

“I didn’t. And you and I both know that you don’t give a shit about ‘all that’” came the reply from the out-of-breath brunette, a bead of sweat trailing down the side of her head and falling soundlessly into the

“Maybe so. But you know what I do care about’ he paused, leafing through the documents on his desk ‘Miss Earp?”

“Well its clearly not your fashion sense so enlighten me please” she muttered.

“Its money Earp.” He spat out. “My money. Money that you owe me now but somehow don’t have.’ He began to pace around the small room. ‘No matter though because that surname of yours means that you have something of value to me. So, this is what’s going to happen Miss Earp, we are going to strike a… deal of sorts.”

* * *

Waverly sighed as she lugged the heavy box from the back room to the now emptying bar. One more ground-breaking day spent pulling pints and smiling and waving to the best of her ability and this is what she gets at the end of it. Another lousy conversation with her lousy boyfriend about his lousy problems.

She sighed again, louder this time, disturbing some of the napkins on top of the box causing some to fall to the ground right at Champs feet. That didn’t stop him however, continuing his hate-fuelled rant about little old Doris from down the street.

“I just don’t get it Waves, I was for sure her best employee, well her only employee. How could she fire me? Me babe? It just doesn’t make sense y’know, who’s gonna build her fence now, it sure ain’t gonna be her’ he chuckled looking to Waverly before continuing ‘Like sure I missed a few days but- “

Waverly tuned him back out, focusing on anything and everything more important. Like how her birthday last week had come and gone yet again with no word from her boyfriend of four years, or anyone really. Aunt Gus had written her a short note and left it outside her door, but she was understandably not in the mood for celebration given Curtis had just died.

Just as another sigh was about to leave her lips, she caught herself. That’s enough of that for one day she decided, turning to face her monologuing boyfriend.

“Hey Champ, I know I said I’d come to yours after my shift but I’m not really in the mood anymore, sorry”

“Babe!’ came the inevitable moaning ‘why didn’t you tell me earlier, I could have gone out with Pete and B-Train when they said!” Champ stormed off phone already in hand, looking to find where his friends had gotten to without him.

A year ago, Waverly thought to herself, and he would have at least tried to guilt me into sex.

Waverly sighed again.

* * *

 

Pulling up to the house she lived in with Gus, Waverly noticed a light was left on, shining through the open window of her room that faced the front of the house. It couldn’t have been Gus however, just this morning she had taken the money Curtis had left her in his will and gone for a short vacation to one of the big cities many spas.

On high alert, she took her shotgun from the back seats of the truck and quietly crept into the house. The stairs only creaked and groaned slightly as she ascended as a result of years of practice in missing the loud parts.

The person in her room had obviously not been afforded the same training.

The stomping stopped however as Waverly approached the door.

Taking a deep breath, she slammed open the door shooting a single warning shot just above her headboard and letting out a yell.

“Listen Shit-ticket, get out of my…” she trailed off. “W-Wynonna?”

“Jesus Christ Babygirl, way to give me a heart attack”

The two sisters stare at each other for a loaded moment, a silent conversation, one that hadn’t been had in over 7 years, passing between their eyes.

“Did you miss me?”

* * *

“The Homestead? Why do you want to move back there?’ Waverly replied sceptically ‘No one’s even been inside for a decade”

Waverly tossed her sister a look from her place next to her, Wynonna’s dark brown hair was trailing all over the bar in Shorty’s where she rested her head, something that would have usually left the smell of beer on her person for days to come if not for Waverly’s recent post-closing cleaning.

“Because… it’s home”

* * *

 

A sustained beep sounded from outside the fragile walls of the recently furnished Homestead, startling an idling Wynonna from her place on the couch. Heavy footsteps were heard traipsing down the rickety steps, before coming to a stop by the front door.

“That’s probably Champ, don’t wait up!” Waverly called while shrugging of her jacket.

“You’re still with that… boy-man?” Wynonna called back in disbelief.

“You know about Champ? Was it from my emails? I never thought you read them.”

“I read every single one while I was away Babygirl and I know you’re better than Champ” Wynonna stretched her legs before settling them onto the new colourful carpet that adorned the floor. “Anyone’s better than him”

Waverly frowned, who was Wynonna to come into her life after seven long years and claiming to know anything about her relationship with Champ. He wasn’t perfect but… who was in a town like Purgatory?

“It’s not like I had anyone else here Wynonna” She spat before turning to leave.

“You have me now” Came the timid reply

* * *

“No… We’re done. Yeah. We’re done, Champ.”

* * *

It was a quiet night and Waverly wondered out onto the porch where Wynonna had ventured out onto at God-knows when in the morning.

Waverly crossed her arms. “It’s a bit late, or early for people watching Wy. Come inside”

“I shouldn’t be here Babygirl” Wynonna sombrely replied

“That’s what I just said. It’s too cold to be - “

“I didn’t mean out here Waves, I mean here. Purgatory.’ There was a slight frantic tone to her sister’s voice that put her on edge. ‘I shouldn’t have come back. I’ve just put you in danger. You and everyone else in this hell-hole. I’ve already said too much”

Waverly was sick of this. The two months her sister had been back, and she was sick of these half answers and melodramatic statements. Enough was enough.

“And what do you mean by that dear sister of mine? Because anyone would think you’d be happy to see your one remaining relative after so long.”

“its not you Babygirl. It’s never been you. I just… upset some people, couldn’t pay them back and now they know our name, they know the Earp name’ Wynonna sprang to her feet and began to pace frantically. She continued. ‘And I had a plan, how to get them back, because they deserve it. God do they deserve it. They are terrible people and their business is corrupt. But I need help. Your help, but I didn’t wanna drag you into all this.”

“Who are these people Wynonna? You’re scaring me”

“Bobo and Bulshar, they own a chain of casino’s around the world. They’re called – “

“B&B Casino’s. I’ve heard of them and I know they’re bad news Wy. How did you even get involved with them?” Waverly asked. She stepped closer to her sister and sat next to her on the porch swing.

“Would you believe me if I said it wasn’t my fault?”

* * *

“So, what’s this plan then?’ Waverly asked the next day, sipping on her lukewarm morning coffee. ‘you said you had a way to get back at them?”

“Yeah’ Wynonna took a deep breath ‘Well, don’t go crazy on me here but, they stole from me so I say we do the same.”

There was a pregnant pause.

Waverly smiled.

* * *

 

“Well we're gonna need a team, right?”

**Author's Note:**

> Introduction Done!  
> I hope you enjoyed. I haven't written anything in advance but I do have a detailed plan on where the story is going for the next nine or so chapters (more might be added).  
> See you next Sunday ( hopefully :\ )


End file.
